yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Ruri Kurosaki
Ruri Kurosaki ( Kurosaki Ruri) is a character of Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. She is Shun Kurosaki's younger sister and one of Yuto's dear comrades. Although it is unknown why or how it happened, Ruri was captured by Reo Akaba - now, Yūto and Shun are trying to rescue her. Appearance Ruri may possibly appear in Episode 38, according to the character depicted, Ruri is shown to have purple hair with green eyes. In addition, her head is covered in a bluish hood with a the same colored jacket. More of her design has been hinted according to the information we received from the anime. After Yūto and Shun mistook Yuzu Hīragi as Ruri, it is safe to assume that Ruri's face will have a strong resemblance to Yuzu - similar to how Yūya Sakaki, Yūto, Yūgo and Yūri all look alike. It is also has been noted in Yūto's flashback that all the duelists, including him and Shun, wore red scarfs anywhere on their person giving the possibility of Ruri wearing one as well. Yūto, Shun and the other duelists wore somewhat ripped clothing - Ruri may be the same. Etymology Ruri's name mean 'Lapis Lazuli' - a stone that is a deep blue and is greatly prized for its unique intense colour. Her family name can be read by sperating the two syllables apart. 'Kuro' means 'Black' and 'Saki' means 'Bloom' or 'Cape'. Personality Ruri's personality, like her physical appearance, is slightly hinted in the anime. During Yūto's and Yuzu's conversation in Episode 24, Yūto tells Yuzu that she is a lot like Ruri. This could mean that Ruri and Yuzu both have similar personalities - giving strong pep talks, short tempers, caring for young ones and so forth. During Shun's and Reiji Akaba's confrontation, Reiji states "''...Ruri is to you...no, to all of you, a dear comrade." ''This hints that Ruri's personality is loved by all of her friends, Yūto and her older brother - being dear to them has been repeated multiple times. Abilities It's most likely that Ruri will also be able to materialize duel monsters and inflict real damage in a duel like Yūto and Shun. She may also be related or even be the cause of Yuzu's bracelet unusual behavior. History Past Ruri was briefly mentioned in Episode 18 in Yūto's flashback at the time of her kidnapping - either before, during or after. Since then, she has been in the clutches of Reo Akaba according to Shun. Synopsis Throughout Season 1, Ruri did not make an appearance, but instead, briefly mentioned from time to time. Episode 21, 24 and 25 are slightly more focused on Ruri than Episode 18 where she was mentioned in Yūto's flashback. In Episode 21, Shun pays no heed to Yuzu until he noticed her face. He became surprised at the sight of her and quickly deduced that she was Ruri. After bombarding Yuzu with questions on how she escaped, Yūto knocked him out telling him that she wasn't Ruri. Both were then warped away by Yuzu's bracelet. More was reveled about Ruri in Episode 24 during Yūto's and Yuzu's discussion. After begging Yūto to tell her who he was and his objective, Yūto tells her that him and Shun were trying to rescue Ruri. The discussion revealed that at first Yūto had also thought she was Ruri but then realized it wasn't the case after seeing Yuzu use Fusions. Yūto then said he would continue fighting with Ruri and the others to create a better future as well as stating that Yuzu was a lot like Ruri. The discussion on Ruri continued in Episode 25 between Reiji and Shun. Where the revelation of her capture was by Reo Akaba, Reiji's father. Reiji then figures out that Ruri is important to Shun and the rest and concludes that she still has yet to escape. It is also discovered that Shun's continous attack on LDS was to draw Reiji out and use him as a bargaining chip against Reō to release Ruri. After Yuto's and Sora's confrontation, it is revealed that Ruri was possibly turned into a card like all the other fallen duelists. To save her, Sora suggested that Yuto and Shun should destroy all of the Fusion users - this resulted in a duel between him and Yuto. Expectations and Speculations Many people have thought out different ideas on Ruri. Some ideas include: * An alternate version of Yuzu Hīragi. * Yuzu herself but lost all her memories. * Yuzu's reincarnation. * She is Yuzu's bracelet herself or inside it. * Rio Kastle's descendant/A Barian. Navigation Category:Character Category:Female